Hounds of Acrimony(Zen's group)
HOUNDS OF ACRIMONY Banner tba WE ARE FEAR Your adrenaline was racing, your heart beating like never before, your paws aching. The pine tree hollow seemed to grow taller, fog began to roll in on every step you took. The pawsteps behind you grew louder, it sounded as though whispers were echoing all around you. The footsteps faded as you picked up the pace and the whispers withered away.You wouldn't stop running, the vibe felt strong, your fur bristling, your stomach aching. All of a sudden your paw rippled threw a sharp rose thorn bush, with a shocking yelp you stumbled, tumbling onto the cold mud, knocked out cold. ' '''The voices were back, whispering around you. Unable to keep your strength you went limp, closing your slits. Seconds later you woke up heaving, not knowing where you were. Your eyes glanced around, noticing four large stone rocks. There, a crimson pelted canine prowled up, bellowing, her flashing red eyes glaring at you as though she was looking into your soul. Along at the bottom of the four rocks was a thick thicket bush bedded around. Stalky figures began to emerge all around, appearing visible from the thick fog, their eyes glowing hostile and their white fangs piercing the darkness. ' '''A flash of blue fire bursted lighting up their faces."What should we do with this one?...." One bellowed, cackling a sinister laugh."Maybe we can feed this scrawny bag to the gators by the creek!"Another laughed, swiping her tongue around her muzzle."No, we won't be doing anything like that!" The crimson wolf at the top of the stone retorted, snapping."We will clearly make this one part of our pack."She grinned, chuckling."I mean, what other choice does this one have..." She licked her muzzle, glaring.You gulped stepping back ,bristling, your heart racing, thinking of turning around and running for your life. The stalky canines encirlced you, snapping if you got to close to either one of them."So,do you wish to join us...or face the consequence."She barked loudly, causing the canines around you to bark chants."What other choice do I have, theres so much Fear out there in the forest anyways-" The crimson wolf inturrupted laughing."Young one....WE ARE FEAR...." PROSPECTUS REGULATIONS We ask for our members to be loyal to our pack once you join. Double grouping is not allowed. Double grouping is frowned upon in this pack. If you are caught double grouping you will instantly be banished permanently from the pack. We will also notify the other groups you took place in that you have been double grouping. We dont appreciate un-loyal members, do not join just to leave in a short amount of time. Upon submitting your form we will search your user here in the wiki to see if you take place in other groups. Be prepared for that. When you join our pack, we ask that you have proper roleplay attire, as well as our required tag. Do not change your tag color. If you do you will be accused of double grouping. If you don't have proper roleplay attire we will give you a warning and ask you to change it. Afterwards if you are caught with it again there will be a punishment. Drama is prohibited. It stresses the Alphas and the rest of the pack out when large amounts of drama is created. It can also cause unwanted rifts or situations among the pack and our alliances, we wish to avoid that. Don't be dramatic. We would prefer to keep unnecessary drama out of the pack. If you create or cause too much drama you will be given a warning, afterwards will result in punishment then banishment During roleplay you are asked to be serious. Silly actions can wait until roleplay events are over. There are times when you are asked to be serious, and during those times you are expected to do so. If caught being silly and unprofessional during roleplay hours you will be granted a stern warning. Afterwards will exceed to punishments. We take seriousness very seriously, don't take silly actions over the top. You are to respect all high ranks. This includes Medicine Hounds, Deltas and up. This doesn't mean you can be rude to anyone else in the pack though. It is also expected that when we have visitors, friends or alliances, that you respect them as well. To not be rude to anyone who visits us. If you are caught being rude, you will be sternly warned then punished. If you continue to be rude in any way towards anyone in the pack we will have to banish you. HIERARCHY TERRITORY SCHEDULE AFFILIATIONS CONTACT EVENTS APPLICATIONS GALLERY WIP